tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 2: Pearl Islands
Survivor: Pearl Islands is the second season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This season featured sixteen new players, and was the first time someone came back into the game after being voted out earlier in the season. Winner: '''Ireks (5-0 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Drake Morgan The Outcasts Balboa Castaways: '''16 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''12 '''Location: '''Pearl Islands, Panama '''Original run: '''August 29th 2011 - September 11th 2011 '''Preceded by: Survivor: The Amazon Followed by: Survivor: Guatemala Season Summary Sixteen more people signed up for Suitman's second Survivor season. There was a schoolyard pick, creating tribes Drake and Morgan. Tribe Captains Ireks and BBlover could give out immunity to one person at each Tribal Council. At the very start of game, Morgan got off to a great start by winning the first Immunity Challenge, forcing Drake to vote out Gbold. However, Drake fought back and won the next three Immunity Challenges. Morgan voted off Reality, l0_0l and Bolet36. Morgan won back a bit of group at the next challenge, with Drake having to vote off Bdreezy. But once again Drake won back the advantage, however as av98 had quit, Morgan did not have to vote somone out. This was then followed by the shocking evacuation of Punx193, after he got banned from Tengaged. The Outcasts twist then came into play. Eliminated players Gbold, Reality, l0_0l, Bolet36 and Bdreezy got put in a poll, with the winner returning to the game. Gbold won the poll and returned as stated. Drake won the next Immunity Challenge, and after Sergeant was voted off of Mogan, both tribes merged into Balboa. They were told the first Tribal Council was going to be a Double Tribal Council. Ireks won Immunity from this, and in one of the craziest Tribals yet, BBlover and PhillyDave were given the boot. Everyone was shocked that the next Tribal was to ALSO be a Double Tribal. Yankee won Immunity and Bclrocks and Meow got voted out. Yankee subsiquently won the next two Immunities aswell, and Tayvi and Gbold (for the second time) entered the Jury house. Unluckily for Yankee, Jogo won the Final Immunity Challenge and voted him out as the biggest threat, but Jogo payed him price for voting out one of the best players and lost to Ireks in our first landside 5-0 Jury Vote, crowning Ireks as the Sole Survivor. Contestants : Gbold1 was originaly voted out on Day 1, but returned to the game via the Outcasts twist, to replace Punx193. He was once again voted out on Day 12. : Due to getting a curse in the Survivor Auction, all Bclrockschamp's votes were doubled at Day 10 Tribal Council, resulting in him getting 8 votes insted of 4. This number includes the doubled votes. : As PhillyDave23 played an idol on ThaMeowMeow, 3 votes cast against ThaMeowMeow did not count. : As Tayvi played an idol on himself, 3 votes cast against Tayvi did not count. : As BBlover96 used her save power on Yankeeman311, 5 votes cast against Yankeeman311 did not count. : As Ireks used his save power of Jogo248, 4 votes cast againts Jogo248 did not count. The Game : After a re-vote ended in a tie, Bolet36 was eliminated due to inactiveness. : Drake won Immunity, but Morgan did not go to Tribal as Av98 quit. Drake subsequently then lost a player when Punx193 was Medically Evacuated from the game. : After a tied vote, Gbold1 was eliminated for having 8 past votes, while Ireks only had 3. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. : Tayvi was unable to vote at Tribal Council after recieving a curse in the Auction. Twists Tribe Captains Tribe captains BBlover96 and Ireks could give out immunity to one person each Tribal Council. However this twist was not used much. Outcasts Tribe This was a special tribe that was made up of previously voted out players. From the Outcast tribe, gbold1 returned to the game to replace medically evacuated Punx193. Returning Castaways Punx193 returned for Suitman's Survivor 3: Guatemala and placed 6th. In Suitman's Survivor 4: Marquesas- Second Chances, BBlover96, l0_0l, sergeant, Bolet36, Bdreezy15 and Tayvi returned, placing 11th, 16th, 3rd, 12th, 15th and 7th, respectively. In Suitman's Survivor 5: Fiji, Jogo248 returned, placing 10th. In Suitman's Survivor 6: All-Stars, Punx193, BBlover96, PhillyDave23, yankeeman311 and Ireks returned, placing and 17th, 8th, 6th, 10th and 19th respectively. BBlover, bclrockschamp and Ireks returned for Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua, placing 13th, 8th and 3rd respectively. Punx returned again for Suitman's Survivor 10: Redemption Island, placing 5th. BBlover and Yankeeman311 returned for Suitman's Survivor 12: Fans vs Favorites. Yankeeman311 came in 6th and BBlover won the season, which was his fifth time playing. From this season, Yankeeman311 and Punx193 returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing 20th and as runner-up respectively. ThaMeowMeow returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where he placed 20th out of 24. PhillyDave23 returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn under the new name of DPimp25, where he placed 10th. ThaMeowMeow returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 13th out of 22. PhillyDave23, once again under the name of DPimp25, was also in Thailand representing a different season. He placed 16th. Key Intros Original Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor